Vengeance of the Trolls(On indefinite hiatus)
by Leragas Theevile
Summary: Beaten. Cast out. Hated. Those were the feelings Jah'rakal, the infamous Troll Warlord. He swore vengeance on all those who attacks him. He hates all. Despises all. Kills all. With the blood of his fellow trolls on his hands, he travels the world, the high commander of one. (No Troll Warlord yet.)


**-0-(Disclaimer Notes)-0-**

 ** _#1_**

 ** _I do not own DotA 2 or the character's. Valve and Steam owns them._**

 ** _#2_**

 ** _I only own this story's plot_**

 ** _#3_**

 ** _I also do not own what the character's are doing. They do that on their own accord._**

 ** _#4_**

 ** _I did not kill the characters. They killed each other._**

 **-0-(Story Time)-0-**

Arguing voices could be heard among the Monger trolls. The Monger trolls, they argue and argue and argue, none stop. Although they argue so much, it is rare for one to be cast out, such is the case of Jah'rakal.

"I claim the all the metals!" a particular troll claimed. This troll had red skin, blue hair shaved in the sides to make a mohawk, which is tied on the top and back, sky blue eyes that almost matched his hair, and two fangs that jutted out of his lower jaw.

"No! The metal belongs to the smith!" another troll countered.

"Oh, that's right, the smith killed the knight, disabled the archer, knocked out the driver, and took most of the spell hits that bloody wizard conjured," the first troll growled sarcastically.

"The metals belong to me, Jah'rakal!" the smith shouted.

"Pfft, please like you even helped," Jah'rakal scoffed at his fellow troll, "Next time, you initiate the fight and I'll just watch then, you can have the anything you want share."

"Are you suggesting that he will stop his weapon making, and go with us to war?" another troll butted into the argument.

"No, I am suggesting he will lead us to battle next time we raid!" Jah'rakal answered.

One by one the camp sided with the smith and against their fellow troll. "For the last time the metal goes to the smith!" the elder of the tribe sided with the smith.

"No it belongs to me!" Jah'rakal snapped, growling in anger and reaching for his throwing axes.

Finally the patience of his tribesmen snapped. They grabbed their weapons and beat Jah'rakal to the ground. After beating him up they cast him out of the camp. The once proud troll cast out of the camp, his blue mohawk no longer standing tall, his body full of bruises, cursing his tribe and promising vengeance.

As the lone Monger troll stumbled among the sharp rocks, he thought of a plan of vengeance on his once kin. His hate finally peaked when he hit his foot and stumbled in the desert. He shouted his frustration to the heavens as he sat back up. "Rue the day they cast me out! I swear! They will be dead by sunset tomorrow!" he swore on the spot.

"I feel a lot of hate coming from you troll," Jah'rakal heard a ghastly but strangely feminine voice behind him. He looked behind his back and saw a woman with ghostly blue skin, blood red eyes that peered into your soul, and white hair that danced like fire in the wind, although there was none. It started to rain.

"Rargh!" Jah'rakal charged in recklessly, his fist pulled back ready to punch whoever this strange woman was. As he punched she disappeared. More accurately they switched places. The troll glanced around puzzled.

"I just want to speak to you," the woman said, startling Jah'rakal once again.

"Stay away from me!" the monger troll attacked her yet again. Unfortunately for him the same thing happened, they switched places. This time however, he was prepared and suddenly kicked backwards. His kick didn't hit its target as he was hit by a magical energy that propelled him into the air and into the sharp rocks, in which he accomplished nothing except a couple more wounds.

Shaking the stunning air time off, he finally agreed to hear what this strange woman had to say. "Ok, what are you gonna say," Jah'rakal scowled.

"Not me but the goddess of vengeance, Scree'auk," her eerie voice filled his ears.

"This should be good," the troll's interest sparked.

"The goddess will give you power enough to slay your enemies, an endless supply of steel throwing axes, in exchange that you will obey her will whenever she needs you," she bargained.

The troll considered it, not caring about the rain that became stronger and stronger by the minute. "So I will only serve her if she needs me?"

"That is correct."

"Will I be turned into something like you?"

"No, you will still have your mortal body."

"It's a deal! What is your name by the way?" Jah'rakal asked, still not trusting her.

"Shendelzare Skywrath, and I am the living body of vengeance," the spirit answered with a smirk. "One more thing: do you want me to help you?"

"No!" the troll was about to storm off, but was stopped by Shendelzare.

"What about the ritual?" the spirit asked, causing Jah'rakal to storm back to her.

"There's a ritual!?" he asked angrily.

"Yes," she answered quite calmly.

"What does this ritual involve a blood pact!? Chanting!? Sacrifice!?" you could tell that the troll was furious.

"You will see, come along now," Shendelzare started to walk, motioning with her hand to Jah'rakal to follow her. Grumbling, the troll followed her, complaining every step of the way.

The next morning, at the Haven, where the monger trolls live. They were having a feast, celebrating the end of their wretched brother whom they cast out. "Drink, eat up, be merry, Jah'rakal is no longer with us!" Little did they know that the troll they were talking about is already near them, his hate peaking.

"Die!" Jah'rakal roared suddenly flying into the middle of the the festivities. His hair fixed but his wounds from yesterday not yet fully healed. He had a throwing axe in each of his hands, and was swinging them dangerously.

"I thought we cast you out!" the chief roared, furious that Jah'rakal was still living.

"You should have just killed me," Jah'rakal snarled.

The monger trolls got ready for the fight, knowing that they could beat him with their numbers. Jah'rakal started to fight his first opponent, the champion of the monger trolls. The champion stood taller than Jah'rakal, even though the latter was already a tall troll, and wielded a battle axe the size of a big keen.

Jah'rakal charged at the large troll. As his opponent swings his battle axe, Jah'rakal ducks to prevent getting decapitated. Jah'rakal slashes at his opponent's exposed chest, but the other troll just blocks it with his gauntleted hand. Jah'rakal then lashes out with his other axe, but is stopped by the same move. Jah'rakal then distances himself and his kin. He observes his enemy while getting his spare axe behind his back, for the first axe got stuck to the gauntlet.

The enemy charged with a battle cry, swinging his axe. This time Jah'rakal didn't duck, he did the unexpected, he jumped onto the axe. Using the axe as the momentum, Jah'rakal jumped off the axe as it was coming back to its user, and onto the shoulders of his opponent. Jah'rakal bashes the head of his opponent.

The champion troll, backs into a tree hitting Jah'rakal off his back. All of Jah'rakal axes fell off his back. Before he could recover the rest of the tribe captured him and got his throwing axes. They tied him to a tree with new, strong ropes. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't free himself.

The monger troll tribe got ready the gallows for Jah'rakal. After constructing it their warriors led him to it. The tribe threw rotten eggs, vegetables, and weapons at him. A spear grazed his eye, making him half blind while blood ran down his face. They then tied the noose tightly around his neck. Blood bled from all the places on his body, his mind clouded with hate, vengeance filling his being.

When they were about to kick the bucket from under his feet, something happened. He was suddenly on the entrance of the village. When he looked at the where the gallows should have been, he saw a woman with fiery white hair, bloodshot eyes, and dark clothes which barely covered her pale blue body. "Shendelazare," Jah'rakal sadly thought, "you were the only one that understood me. You were the only one that knows the pain of getting cast out by your own kind. I will avenge YOU!!!"

Jah'rakal's hate grew, his adrenaline rose. He clenched his knuckles, he looked at his knuckles and he grasped two throwing axes. He didn't know how to do it, but he knew that this was the power that the goddess, Scree'auk, gave him, an unlimited supply of throwing axes.

Slowly he trudged at the silent monger troll tribe, who were looking at the body of the spirit woman who switched place with the villain whom they were about to hang. Jah'rakal threw an axe at the troll nearest to him. The troll screamed before dying, earning the attention of the tribe. They were shocked after seeing two people die today.

Jah'rakal roared, focusing his frustration at his tribesmen. He swung this way then that, and soon his hands were filled with his kins blood. All sounds became white noise, all things became a blur of red. This were the trolls he once laughed with, argued with, and finally fought with.

Adrenaline was in his blood. No matter how many axes he threw, another replaced it. Finally after an hour of long anguish, he killed all of the tribe. A couple of them tried to flee, but Jah'rakal just threw a handful of axes at them and slowed them down then finally slew them. Two axes occasionally surrounded him blinding those that were foolish enough to charge at him recklessly.

The monger troll, Jah'rakal was alone again. He cut off the rope that held Shendelzare, he clutched her in his arms like a delicate glass figure. In his sadness he shouted. All the hate he felt during the slaughter of his kind was replaced with sadness.

Somebody appeared behind him. "Do you want her back?" the voice had the same eerieness as Shendelzare, but its intensity was stronger.

Looking behind him he saw the goddess Scree'auk with a grim face. Jah'rakal went back to lamenting over Shendelzare's death.

"There is a way to bring her back, you know," the goddess continued, seeing that the troll wasn't going to respond.

"How?" Jah'rakal's voice sounded weak and pathetic to even himself.

"The Dead Gods, Hades and Pluto. Just find her spirit in the Underworld make a deal with them and do whatever they want you to do in exchange for her." Jah'rakal knew that "her" meant Shendelzare.

Jah'rakal accepted it with a sad spirit. Scree'auk then sent him away with her blessing. Before he left he dipped his axes into his kins' blood, using the blood he wrote on the road on the way to the village, "ALL HAIL THE LORD OF TROLLS."

With a new goal he left the newly made ruins, Jah'rakal the Troll Warlord.

 **-0-(Author's Footnote)-0-**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Please give tell me how to become better in the reviews or PM me._**

 ** _Sorry to all the Vengeful Spirit fans._**

 ** _I also will think about your thoughts and ideas._**

 ** _Thank you again!_**


End file.
